The purpose of this study is to test the hypothesis that combined irbesarten and estrogen therapy has an additive effect on improving vascular reactivity, renal blood flow, blood pressure lowering, and lipid profile when compared to either agent alone. Irbesarten is an investigational new drug to treat high blood pressure. This is an investigator-initiated, industry sponsored study.